One day...We will meet again.
by suki-da
Summary: I thought I would try something different; yes a LingxJin story!!! Please Read & Review and I might write more! lol


Authors notes: I'm still working on my other fanfictions I just seem to have writers block at the moment ( Anyway I thought I would try my hand at something different and write a Ling/Jin story! Yes, you heard me right…Although I can't promise that this well be anything special as I have difficulty imaging these two together.  
  
  
  
One Day…We will meet again.  
  
It was all finished, well almost. Jin surveyed the damage around him; broken chairs, broken ornaments which dated back to famous Chinese dynasty's long since pasted. A shame really if he thought about it, to lose so much of his past just for one thing, but then again would he really miss it? Miss his past? No. Of course he would miss the times spent living with his mother but not the times living with his Grandfather Heihachi, in this cursed house of his.  
  
So anything that had been lost today didn't matter; he was more concerned with his future…his future alone away from human society.  
  
Jin had already decided where he would go; he would live in the mountainous range of Tibet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ling walked silently into the Mishima house; she could feel the glass from numerous photos crack beneath her feet as she did so.  
  
The house was a complete wreck, she could only fathom what had gone on; Jin had come back, come back to rid the world of Heihachi Mishima, and after almost stepping on the twisted body of the aged man Ling knew that he had completed what he had come back for- Now she just hoped that he would come for her. Maybe she was hoping for too much…after all the last time that her and Jin had spoken properly was when she was no older than 16 and still despite her awesome fighting skills, still very young. She shuddered when she thought back to the clothes that she used to wear; how could Jin possibly even look twice at a silly little schoolgirl? She thought inwardly kicking herself for her immature behaviour in days gone by.  
  
It hadn't been until she had received the e-mail from Jin when she realised the true extent of her feelings; of course she realised that she missed him before, and she put that down to the crush she had on him at the time of the last tournament, but now she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. To spend her every waking moment in his arms…  
  
A wise man had once said to her that it was better to do something and have a bad response, than to do nothing and spend the rest of your life in wondering what could have been, so that's what she was doing now; making sure that Jin knew how she felt about him, and now all she had to do was find him…another task that was easier said than done…  
  
"Jin?" She called out nervously into the darkness that engulfed her, "Jin? Are you still here?"  
  
There was no reply, maybe he didn't want to speak to her, or maybe he had left and gone; but to where? Ling only hoped that she would be able to find out soon enough. Because she was so entranced in her own thoughts she didn't seem to have realised where she was going and soon found herself in a large bedroom of extreme beauty. Gold decorations laced the four-poster bed, silk wall hangings eloquently hang on the walls embroidered with the words of famous Japanese poets, but what caught her interest the most was the small picture on the bedside table. A small picture of a pretty young Japanese women smiling happily into the camera while a young boy sat beside her…Jun. Which could only mean one thing; she must be in Jin's room!!  
  
Ling looked frantically around, she was looking for anything which might give her a clue to where Jin was- or where he was going. In the corner of her eye she noticed that one of the drawers on a cabinet was open slightly, as if the owner had been too much in a rush to close it properly.  
  
She walked over, holding her breath and she pulled the drawer slowly open beneath her; what she found inside was the last thing that she was expecting. What she found made her heart beat faster than it had ever done before, and the tears flow from her eyes just as they had when her mother had died.  
  
For inside the drawer were receipts, for plane tickets to Tibet (marked with today's date) along with books and numerous other things about the area, but it wasn't that which made her eyes open, even if it did tell her where Jin was.  
  
No it was the school photograph of her; Ling Xiaoyu with the words;  
  
My little Angel, Ling I will love you always, Jin. Printed on the back. 


End file.
